Forget Me
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Bagi Sakura waktu seakan berhenti di sekitarnya, sementara Itachi terus-menerus memohon agar detik-detik waktu tak lekas berlalu, karena waktu terhenti bagi mereka yang tak bisa mengingat dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit sebuah kehidupan/ItaSaku


**Forget Me**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

 _Bagi Sakura waktu seakan berhenti di sekitarnya, sementara Itachi terus-menerus memohon agar detik-detik waktu tak lekas berlalu, karena waktu terhenti bagi mereka yang tak bisa mengingat dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit sebuah kehidupan_.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

Mereka pertama kali bertemu, menurut Sakura, di sebuah halte bus pada Jum'at siang, 13 Maret, ketika rintik hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi, hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu, ditemani kesunyian yang begitu menonjol.

Tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis itu, karena baginya pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut tidak ubahnya orang asing yang seingatnya belum pernah ia temui.

"Kita pernah bertemu, dua kali, tiga kali, dan aku tidak bisa menghitungnya," Itachi dengan rokok yang belum disulut diantara giginya menjelaskan ketika angin bertiup ke arah mereka dengan membawa percikan air hujan, "Aku tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu, aku tetanggamu."

Biarpun penjelasan pemuda itu adalah sebuah fakta, Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana kecuali sebuah anggukan canggung yang seperti memaksanya terlihat semakin bodoh, "Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu, aku mengidap anterograde amnesia, jadi..."

"Aku mengerti, kau melupakan semuanya di penghujung hari, maka kau tidak akan mengingatku besok," ia mengambil langkah ke belakang, menyulut rokoknya dengan sebuah pemantik, menghisap rokok itu dalam satu tarikan napas panjang dan membiarkan berkas putih menelusup di sela-sela giginya.

Baru setelah Sakura terbatuk karena asap, ia sadar telah berhenti bernapas selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf," Itachi tersenyum, yang unik dari senyumannya adalah hanya mulutnya yang tersenyum, sehingga Sakura melihatnya bagaikan sebuah gambaran akan kemeja putih resmi nan mahal beserta senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak masalah."

Malamnya, Sakura menuliskannya pada buku catatan, di bawah foto polaroid Itachi yang diambilnya siang itu. ' _Ini Itachi Uchiha tetangga apartemen, dia perokok.'_

 _._

 _._

Mereka bertemu lagi di depan apartemen Sakura, ketika gadis itu hendak pergi bekerja ke kafe biasanya, dan pria itu mengajaknya mengobrol beberapa saat, lagipula saat itu sedang hujan, dan jam masuk kerja masih tersisa sekitar satu jam lebih, jadi mungkin tidak masalah untuk meladeni obrolan pria itu.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha, aku tetanggamu."

Sakura mengangguk, meski ia tidak ingat siapa orang itu tapi dari caranya menyapa, orang itu pastilah sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Mereka duduk di kursi, bersebelahan di pagi yang sangat mendung, tak menyisakan apapun kecuali deru napas yang tak pasti dan dinginnya udara yang sedikit membekukan, sementara angin menelusup di antara celah-celah mereka, pemuda itu mulai menyalakan rokoknya, menghirupnya dengan perlahan sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Orang-orang bilang jika rokok itu berbahaya," itu yang ia katakan pagi ini, setelah melihat kepulan asap yang benar-benar mengganggu keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulut pria itu, "Dan membuat kecanduan, kau termasuk orang-orang yang kecanduan," tidak peduli jika orang itu akan membenci ucapannya yang terlalu tajam, toh besok ia akan melupakan semuanya.

"Ini bukan karena kecanduan," tarikan napas Itachi yang terlalu berisik membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan padanya, jawabannya tidak seperti yang ia duga, "Aku harus melakukan ini untuk lari dari masalah."

Itu terdengar sangat konyol, "Kau orang aneh," dan sebuah raut wajah yang selalu tampak lesu, guratan-guratan halus yang muncul di kening pemuda itu membuatnya terlihat tua dari usia yang sebenanrnya, "Kau tidak bisa lari dari masalah jika hanya dengan merokok."

"Mungkin, memang tidak, tapi apa yang kau tahu? Kau hanya berkutat dengan masa lalu, lagipula apa yang benar-benar kau ingat dari semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan setelah kecelakaan itu? kau bahkan tidak bisa mencintai dan membenci orang lain, benar-benar hidup yang sempurna," ia diam sejenak, kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Aku punya idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, di mana paru-paruku telah rusak, aku sekarat, itulah yang membuatku sangat menyedihkan."

Sakura tercekat, kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya, dan sebagai respon ia hanya menatap Itachi yang bersiap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dengan kata lain, Tuhan mencekikku perlahan-lahan."

"Jika memang keadaanmu seperti itu, kenapa kau harus merokok?" ia ingin mengetahui alasannya dengan begitu jelas, bahkan jika besok ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang pembicaraan mereka hari ini.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku merokok? Aku merokok supaya saat aku dibius di meja operasi, aku akan mati dengan satu hembusan napas, bukan ringisan nyeri," Itachi tertawa, sebuah tawa yang terdengar seperti tangisan menyedihkan, "Bukankah hidupku begitu menggelikan? Aku adalah manusia paling malang di planet ini."

Hujan reda beberapa menit kemudian, ketika tak ada satupun dari mereka mulai bicara kembali.

"Lagipula aku akan melupakan ceritamu besok, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengingat sesuatu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan itulah yang aku harapkan."

.

.

Hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari sekedar teman, lebih akrab dibandingkan sebuah persaudaraan, meski Sakura tidak pernah mengingat siapa Itachi sebenanrnya tanpa buku catatan yang selalu ia selipkan di saku bajunya, foto pemuda itu dengan asap mengepul mengerikan terlihat begitu menyedihkan, di mana Itachi tampak seperti mayat hidup, di sisi lain, dirinya lebih seperti fosil tanpa ingatan yang masih bertahan hidup di dunia yang benar-benar membutuhkan ingatan.

Ada yang membuka pintu apartemennya pagi itu, dan seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu.

"Selamat pagi, aku Itachi dan aku-"

"Tetanggaku."

Rahang Itachi mengayun terbuka, ia mendapati buku catatan Sakura tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka di atas meja ruang tamu, "Oh, jadi kau sudah membaca catatanmu?"

"Ya," Sakura mendapati keterkejutan yang tidak pasti di wajah pria itu, "Karena pasti sangat membosankan bagi seseorang yang ingin diingat tapi malah selalu dilupakan."

Itachi berjalan pelan mendekati meja, dengan gerakan yang tak mampu terbaca mulai menyobek halaman di mana penjelasan tentang dirinya tertulis begitu rapi di bawah fotonya yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengingatku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak patut untuk diingat, aku tidak akan hidup selama yang bisa kau bayangkan," tangannya merobek kertas itu mejadi bagian-bagian kecil yang tidak akan mungkin bisa disatukan kembali, "Dokter bilang waktuku untuk hidup hanya tinggal dua tahun, tapi mungkin tidak, satu tahun setengah, atau... lebih buruk dari itu, satu tahun dan... mungkin akan lebih pendek dibanding semua perkiraan itu, kau tidak harus mengingatku."

"Tapi dokter bukanlah Tuhan," dan Itachi tak menghiraukannya.

Sakura tidak melakukan apapun ketika Itachi meninggalkan apartemennya, diam-diam ia menulis ulang beberapa hal tentang pemuda itu, ' _Itachi Uchiha, tetangga perokok, dan dia tidak ingin diingat,'_ kali ini tanpa foto namun itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili semuanya, jika suatu saat nanti ia ingin melihat seberapa banyak orang yang telah ia kenal.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di bulan Oktober, di saat rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh seakan tak pernah mati, Oktober melayukan dunia di tiap terbenamnya sang surya, hingga baunya seperti daun-daun yang terurai dan janji-janji yang terlupakan, dengan datangnya Oktober, tiba hujan tanpa henti yang menghapus jejak-jejak kaki abadi.

Ketika bulan November datang, genangan air dalam jalanan yang berlubang semakin penuh, dan hujan lebih sering datang tanpa aba-aba, suatu desakan familiar untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis seakan-akan esok tidak akan datang membekukan nyalinya, November membawa hari-hari yang lenyap di udara tipis dan malam-malam yang menjadi awal dari akhir, dan akhir sebuah awal, di bulan November hari-hari esok berhenti datang, di bulan November ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia hidup seperti ini, berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup seperti ini? Berapa banyak hari esok yang tersisa sebelum waktu akan membiarkannya pergi?

Pagi di bulan Desember yang dingin, ia terbangun karena ketukan beruntun di pintu apartemennya, dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan bibir kelabu dan mata bengkak, menggigil di balik baju rumah sakit yang tipis tanpa perlindungan lain apapun dari butiran hujan, pemuda itu berusaha untuk tersenyum, yang jejaknya tersisa dengan mengenaskan di ujung mulutnya.

"Sakura..."

Gelombang besar kelegaan yang hangatnya tak dapat dijelaskan mengguyur Sakura, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya dari berkata dengan parau, ragu-ragu, "Kau siapa?"

Jeda.

"Tentu, tentu saja kau tak ingat, bodohnya aku..."

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memasang wajah heran, bahkan ketika melihat genangan air di mata pemuda asing itu, yang menyesakkan, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, dan terlihat sangat rapuh, "Maaf mengganggumu, kupikir...kalau mungkin kau ingat...tapi, cuma, lupakan, aku akan..." ketika ia berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, si gadis menghentikannya, dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Jujur Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu akrab, seolah-olah ia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya tapi ia melupakannya, "Di luar hujan, aku akan mengambilkan payung, kau bisa masuk angin jika membiarkan dirimu kehujanan."

.

.

Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan tak asing memaksa Sakura untuk mengantarkan pemuda itu ke rumah sakit, pemuda itu memberikannya empat fakta di jok belakang taksi, pertama, dia adalah tetangganya, kedua, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ketiga, dia sekarat, keempat, dia membuang dirinya dari catatan-catatan Sakura karena semua kenyataan itu.

Lutut mereka bersentuhan, Sakura tidak menjauh, "Apa kau...menyukaiku?"

"Menyukaimu?" pemuda itu mengulang, tertawa lagi seraya berkata, "Mungkin, dan aku cuma ingin berada di setiap hari esokmu, tapi aku tidak berharap kau mengingatku," betapapun kalimat cinta yang pernah ia ucapkan pada gadis itu masih berbekas dengan sangat lekat di memorinya, semua rasanya seperti fantasi-fantasi yang aneh, Sakura tidak akan pernah mengingatnya, mungkin hari ini gadis itu mengenalnya tapi besok gadis itu akan kembali melupakannya.

Harapan hanyalah harapan, dan doa hanyalah doa, tapi semua terasa begitu cepat berlalu seperti kilatan cahaya yang tidak bisa disentuh.

.

.

Dan itu adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, Sakura tidak ingat apapun tentang tetangga bernama Itachi Uchiha, atau fakta apapun yang menyangkut pria itu, begitu mudahnya ia melupakan banyak hal, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan bulan Desember berakhir, berganti menjadi Januari, tahun baru yang yang tidak akan teringat permanen di memorinya.

Pagi itu, ketika Sakura pertama kali membuka pintu apartemennya, semilir angin berhembus menerpanya, sejenak ia diam dan menatap apartemen di sebelahnya yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat, ia memang lupa siapa yang menghuni apartemen itu namun sebuah dorongan kuat memaksanya untuk mencari tahu siapa penghuninya, pelan ia melangkah dan mengabaikan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke kafe tempatnya bekerja yang selalu tertulis di buku catatannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tak seorangpun menyahut sebagai respon.

"Hallo, apa anda masih tidur?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan, dan ketika ia memegang gagang pintu, ia mendapati pintu apartemen itu tak terkunci, mungkin terlihat lancang jika masuk tanpa izin tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia seolah tak mempedulikan apapun.

Suasana apartemen itu sunyi, banyak debu di sana-sini seperti tak seorangpun pernah tinggal di tempat ini, namun Sakura pikir si penghuni apartemen ini barangkali hanya terlalu malas membersihkan tempat tinggalnya, meskipun demikian rasanya aneh karena memang benar-benar tak seorang pun ada di apartemen tersebut.

Sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya, foto itu adalah foto dirinya bersama seorang pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa, pria itu tinggi dan mengenakan kemeja putih, wajahnya cukup pucat, mungkin pria itu sakit, selama beberapa saat ia berusaha keras mengingat pria itu dan tak menemukan apapun kecuali memori kosong yang sangat mengganggu.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa dia?" entah kenapa sebuah dorongan yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya membuat dadanya sakit dan perasaan-perasaan lain seperti kehilangan dan kesendirian menguasainya dengan begitu kuat, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil figura tersebut, tepat di belakangnya ia menemukan sebuah tulisan.

" _Tuhan, jangan pernah ingatkan dia padaku, agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang"_

Sakura benar-benar menangis, mungkin memorinya tidak pernah menyimpan ingatan tentang pria itu, tapi ia sangat yakin hatinya mengenali pria itu, dan siapapun dia, ia merasa hubungannya dengan pria itu terjalin dengan sangat dekat.

END

 **setelah aku baca ulang, kok gaje gini ya hmmm...**

 **Yang pernah baca fic judulnya 'Aterograde Tomorrow' pasti bilang fic ini mirip, yup emang aku terinspirasi dari fic itu.**

 **Awalnya pengennya Sasuke yang jadi pasangannya Sakura, tapi ga tahu kenapa aku lebih srek kalau Itachi aja.**

 **Maaf kalau kependekan dan ga bisa ditangkap feelnya, pikiran saya sedang absurd, dan sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran, author mah cuma manusia biasa yang ga luput dari kesalahan**

 **Oke... tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya...**


End file.
